Farewell
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: Kikyou and Kagome talk.But I fear...What if one day he wakes up and recrets being with me? What if he still yearns for you Kagome said, her eyes began to water at the very thought. No bashing or pairing


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: I've had this storyline in my mind for a while and I was inspired by the movie "Stepmom" and the conversation between Julia Roberts (Isabel) and Susan Surandon (Jackie) over Anna's wedding. That was good, but sad. Well, hope you enjoy!

Summary: Kagome and Kikyou talk about the hanyou they both love, Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome awoke, she found herself somewhere she was unfarmiliar with. She held her aching head, asking herself where was she. She heard her name called by a voice she _was_ farmiliar with, Kikyou. She asked herself what she wanted, and did she take her here, wherever here was.

_Kikyou...._

Kikyou looked down at the younger girl, she seemed confused, and still half-asleep. Despite that they didn't always see eye-to-eye, Kikyou felt she had a responsibility to say goodbye to her reincarnation, and the woman Inuyasha now loved.

"Kagome," Kikyou called out.

"Y-yes?" Kagome answered a little timidly.

"Take good care of Inuyasha," She replied and quietly added, "For the both of us."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, curiously. _What is she talking about_, wondered Kagome. "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving." She simply stated. "Naraku, is dead. I have fulfilled my purpose." Kikyou bowed down her head, she didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave, and she wanted to be with Inuyasha. She knew that wasn't going to happen. Inuyasha didn't love her like he did, all those years ago. Inuyasha may love her now, but it wasn't the same love as it was; it wasn't a lover's love.

Though, she was also looking forward to be in peace. When she was in peace, she didn't want to leave, but when she was resurrected, she realized she wanted a second chance at life. Nothing was the same, the man she loves no longer returns the feeling. Her sister did not wish for her to walk among them, and the people she once knew has passed on, or are really old.

"What?" Kagome unconsciously blurted out. "What about Inuyasha?"

"Let's face it, he loves _you_ now, not me." Kikyou said with a little edge. She didn't want to admit it, especially to Kagome.

"How can you say that? Inuyasha always thinks about you, he was always saying how great you are!" Kagome cried.

_"Kikyou was a master acher. Take it in one shot!"_

Kagome remembered her first day in Feudal Japan, and how Inuyasha kept saying she was no Kikyou, and Kikyou was much cuter than she was. "Inuyasha--"

"Has moved on." Kikyou finished, cutting off whatever Kagome was going to say. "He loves you: your spirit, your happiness- your light.You've melted the ice that had once surrounded his heart."

"But he will never forget about you. You have a special place in his heart."

"As do you."

"I can't compete with you; I won't ever be able to measure up to, Kikyou. He adores you..." Kagome explained. "I know you two both have connection that's unbreakable, and I would not even try to sever it, or replace you in his heart, but.."

"I bet you know how to get him to open up better than I can..." Kagome finished.

Kagome hated how Inuyasha seemed like a closed book, just like the person standing in front of her. She thought about it, she didn't know much about Kikyou or her past except that she and Inuyasha were once very in love. After all they were planning to spend the rest of their lives together. _They were sorta like fiances_, she thought.

"I doubt that, I'll bet it's the other way around; that he's opened up to you better. But if it is true, you'll learn."

"But I fear...What if one day he wakes up and recrets being with me? What if he still yearns for you?" Kagome said, her eyes began to water at the very thought.

"And mine is, that he doesn't, that he completely forgets about me." She couldn't believe she was opening up to Kagome like this. _It matters, not,_ she thought,_ I'll be gone soon._

"I don't think so." _Afterall it's been over 50 years and he still hasn't forgot about you,_Kagome said in her mind.

Kikyou ignored her comment, "But maybe we don't have to fight over him. We can have him both."

Kagome looked at Kikyou, curiously and confused.Kikyou was obliviousto Kagome's confusion and continued, Kagome nodded, in agreement, as she understood what Kikyou had said, "I have his past, and you, his future."

* * *

A/N: I hope you weren't disappointed It's just, I like it when Kagome and Kikyou get along, you know? Though, I must admit that it's much easier to like Kagome in the manga than the anime.(Please don't take that the wrong way XX)

Please review, I'd appreciate it very much.I'd like to know what you think. If you must flame, please let it be RATIONAL.

**OH, I'M LOOKING FOR 2 FICS, IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME THE TITLES PLEASE SAY SO!!!! I BEG OF YOU!**

Fic number one: Kikyou watches Inuyasha as he sleeps on a tree.

Fic number two: Kikyou and Inuyasha talk. In this fic Kikyou seems to know Inuyasha's secret cuz she told him she was expecting him on the night of the new moon. It seems, he stays at the hut during his transformation. I guess for protection.


End file.
